Seishun NO Shirayuki Hime
by EchizenHimeno
Summary: Sakuno plays as Shirayuki Hime in a drama,with Kintaro and Ryoma as the Princes. An unexpected drama, with Ryosaku Kintaro story


Hari ini hari Festival Budaya di Seishun pertunjukan drama yang khusus ditampilkan murid kelas 1-1 dan 1-2 di akhir Festival nya drama Snow white. Tapi di tengah acara yang meriah itu,Ryoma nggak hadir. Dia duduk di lapangan,minum Ponta,lalu mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saat pemilihan Peran. Ryoma dipilih jadi Pangeran dari kelas 1-1.

**→ Flashback**  
' Baik,jadi siapa yang cocok jadi pangerannya? Kelas kita dapat bagian Pangeran

' Sensei,tentu saja echizen-kun! Kya! *sparkling eyes*  
' Tapi sayang ya,Putrinya dari kelas 1-2..coba kita aja..ya kan? Hmm….'

**'WA! KALAU KOSHIMAE JADI PANGERAN,AKU JUGA MAU JADI PANGERAN!!! '**

Suasana kelas jadi riuh. Kintaro Tooyama dari Shitenhouji gakuen yang lagi pertukaran pelajar di Tokyo dan masuk Seishun kelas 1-1 malah bikin tambah mungkin Putri Salju punya 2 pangeran?!  
'hm,Aku dibalik layar saja' ucap Ryoma. 'Ekh? Kenapa?? Kan Echizen-kun yang paling cocok!' siswi-siswi mulai ribut Kintaro yang dapat peran pangeran dan Ryoma dapat tugas bantu-bantu dibalik layar. Lalu,kelas 1-2 ngumumin siapa yang jadi Putri ,ya,Putri saljunya..RYUUZAKI SAKUNO!

**→ AT SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB**

Ryoma masih duduk dilapangan. Padahal sebentar lagi drama kelasnya dan kelas 1-2 akan dimulai.  
' Aku tidak ingin jadi pangeran, Tapi kenapa sekarang malah aku nggak mau nonton dramanya '

Usai kalimat itu terlintas di benak Ryoma,tiba-tiba Momo dan Eiji datang mencari Ryoma.

'Oi,Echizen! Sedang apa?!' teriak Momo  
'NYA~~ Momo,Ochibi pasti cemburu' sahut Eiji  
'Momo senpai,Kikumaru senpai,berisik….'  
'Ochibi,kalau kau nggak cemburu,buktikan dong ^^'  
(Ryoma pergi ke tempat drama)  
'NYA~momo! Ochibi nonton dramanya! Wah!'

**SHIRAYUKI HIME**

Ryoma menuju ruang dibalik panggung (emang seharusnya dia ,tapi tadi malah ke lapangan). Dramanya dimulai,Sakuno benar-benar berperan sebagai Putri Salju yang diusir sang Ratu,ibu bersama kurcaci,lalu tertidur karena apel beracun dari sang ratu yang menyamar jadi nenek sihir.

Saat adegan 'Pangeran akan mencium sang Putri', Eiji muncul dibalik Ryoma lalu mendorongnya ke panggung! Adegan mendadak berhenti! Kintaro kaget. Orang-orang juga pada bingung liat cowok klub Tennis,masih pake jersey,bawa raket, n tiba-tiba masuk ke adegan. Bahkan,Nanjiro,Rinko,Nanako (Karupin juga ^^v) yang hadir di situ kaget.

' Oi, anakmu,bawa-bawa raket segala. Bodoh' ucap Nanjiro.  
' Aaaa…..' *Rinko bengong*  
'Ry-Ryoma-san…' *nanako kaget*  
'Meoow'

**Tiba-tiba naratornya berubah jadi Eiji!**

**  
**'UWAH! Tiba-tiba ada pria misterius yang bawa raket tennis! '  
(bisik) sst! Ochibi! Kau nggak mau drama ini hancur kan? Hehe…

**[ Seishun No Shirayuki Hime, next ]**

Ryoma nggak ada pilihan dia niat ngelanjutin drama bareng Kintaro n Sakuno.

'Hei! Pria yang bawa raket! Kau siapa?! Aku pangeran! '  
'hhhft..Mada-mada dane…'

'NYA~! BAGAIMANA? APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN PRIA ITU??! '

_Tiba-tiba,keadaan panggung jadi sunyi. Ryoma celingak-celinguk kearah lantai_

(bisik) Ochibi! Kau sedang apa? Ayo!'  
'Kikumaru senpai,dimana sepatu kacanya…….?'  
(bisik) sst..Koshimae,yang kau maksud itu apa?

_Ryoma menjawab..  
_' Tooyama,bukannya ,Putri Salju itu Putri yang dikurung di Menara, makan melon beracun, lalu bisa dibangunkan dengan cara dicium atau dipasangkan sepatu kacanya….? '  
**(GUBRAK!)**

Seluruh penonton Ketawa. Kok bisa sih Ryoma ngomong dengan polos gitu di depan semua orang? ^^v

'Oi, bagaimana caramu mendongengkan Putri Salju padanya??? Wahahaha XD'  
'Huh,Bukan urusanmu,Nanjiro.'  
'Tentu saja. Tante Rinko pintar Improvisasi ya ^^'  
'Meoooww'

'NYAA~~!!! Aku sudah tidak sabar padamu Ochibi!!!!' (mendorong Ryoma keras-keras kearah Sakuno)

Penonton kaget!. Ryoma mencium bibir Sakuno gara-gara didorong Eiji. Sakuno langsung bangun,mukanya berubah merah padam. 'Ryoma-kun menciumku' pikirnya.

'HOI~HOI~! Nya! Putri Salju sudah bangun! Pangeran Ochibi,bagaimana selanjutnya?? ^^'

Ryoma sebenarnya juga kaget. Tapi berusaha tenang. 'katakan itu saja' pikir Ryoma.

'Putri Salju,maukah kau menikah denganku?' ucap Ryoma.  
' hm..ya' senyum Sakuno

'HOI~HOI~! Dan akhirnya, Putri salju dan Pangeran Ochibi,bahagia selamanya!!! ^^' tutup Eiji.  
'Hei..Koshimae! aku yang pangeran!!! Aku bagaimana??'

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Drama Putri Saljunya selesai dengan bahagia.

',itu Putri yang tinggal di menara dan makan melon beracun? Kok endingnya bisa bener ya? Hahahha!!! XD '  
'**erggh!** Sudah kubilang,ini bukan urusanmu,Nanjiro!!'  
'Tentu saja,Tante kan Pintar bikin ending ^^'  
'Meooowwww'

**→THE END OF THE DRAMA**

'Uwa!!! Ochibi hebat!!!'  
'Nice,Echizen! '  
'Gomen,Ryuuzaki….'  
'Da..daijyobuu kecelakaan..aku tidak apa-apa…tapi…'

'Koshimae,bukannya aku mau ikut ,kemarin aku sudah latihan berkali-kali. Katanya, aku disuruh jaga jarak dari bibir ryuuzaki,minimal 8cm dan menciumnya tuh pura-pura! Dalam hitungan ke 10 (ngitung dalam hati) Ryuuzaki bakal bangun sendiri! Bahkan,sengsara banget ngitung 8cm. Aku sampai ngukurnya pake penggaris n aku gak boleh lebih dari 8 cm sekalipun! Tapi,kau malah cium di bibir..Jadi…. *sigh* '

_Dibelakang Ryoma, sosok Ryuuzaki sensei udah berdiri n marah banget!_

'Obaa-san..Ryoma-kun tidak sengaja…aku nggak apa-apa..'  
'e..eh? Ry..Ryuuzaki sensei..?'  
'Humm~ Koshimae~ salahmu sendiri main langsung cium aja gak pake penggaris'  
**'ECHIZEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!'** (Cubit Pipi Ryoma)  
'Ry..Ryuuzaki sensei..sa sakitttt!!!'  
**'ECHIZEN! 150 KALI KELILING LAPANGAN! CEPAT!!!'  
**'UKH?!'

_→ Dan akhirnya,Pangeran harus keliling lapangan 150 kali dan bahagia selama-lamanya! Selamat! Selamat! Selamat ? ^^v_

**-The End ? ^^ -**


End file.
